metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor characters
This article is a list of minor characters that appear in the Metal Gear series. Canon characters Charlie Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake A Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon helicopter pilot who extracted Solid Snake and Holly White from Zanzibar Land, at the conclusion of Operation Intrude F014. He was originally supposed to also pick up Dr. Kio Marv as part of the operation, but a change of plans occured after the mission became more complicated and resulted in Marv's death. Charlie ended up running late to pick up Snake and Holly at the extraction point, which resulted in their being surrounded by Zanzibar Land forces and nearly getting killed. John F. Kennedy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The 35th president of the United States of America and the first and only Catholic President. Kennedy agreed to hand over Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov to the Soviets if they would pull out of Cuba, during the Cuban Missile Crisis. He was assassinated on November 22nd, 1963 by Lee Harvey Oswald, and was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson (see below). Leonid Brezhnev Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake EaterBrezhnev has no actual appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Brezhnev, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the Russian government.' Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev and his co-conspirator Aleksei Kosygin were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev. However, with the majority of the Philosophers' Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. This Brezhnev Stagnation, followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. He died of a heart attack in 1982. Lyndon B. Johnson Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The successor to John F. Kennedy and the 36th President of the United States (1963-1969). Johnson awarded Naked Snake the title of Big Boss, along with the Distinguished Service Cross, after the events of Operation Snake Eater. He was succeeded by Richard Nixon (see below) as President of the United States. He also initiated the Les Enfants Terribles project. He died of a heart attack in 1973. President Johnson was voiced by Richard McGonagle in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Richard M. Nixon Appearances: Metal Gear Solid novelization The 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) and the only person to resign from the Presidency. He was the first U.S President the Patriots had control over, since they were formed in early 1970s, after the FOX unit rebellion. Nixon was also involved in the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty talks Leonid Brezhnev was promoting, which was one of the reasons the Soviet Base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was abandoned so the Soviets could go along with the deal without the United States ever knowing about the base. In 1972, he met with Dr. Clark and U.S. Army General Jim Houseman to oversee the success of the Les Enfant Terrible project, which his predecessor Lydon Johnson started. He resigned two years later, after his involvement in the Watergate Scandal was exposed by an FBI agent known as Deepthroat (a codename Gray Fox would use years later). Nixon died in 1994 from a stroke. Nixon's resignation from the Presidency will factor into the main story of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, which is set in November 1974, three months after he resigned.Kojima Talks Peace Walker His presumed first appearance in the Metal Gear series was the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson. The novel mentions a nameless gray haired U.S. President attending a meeting that concerned the Les Enfant Terrible project. When Hideo Kojima announced that his resignation would factor into the Peace Walker plot, most fans made the logical conclusion that the unnamed President was Richard Nixon, as the Les Enfants Terribles project occured in 1972. EVA (NSA Codebreaker) A former NSA Codebreaker who defected to the Soviet Union, along with ADAM, in September 1960. His identity was stolen by a Chinese spy during the events of Operation Snake Eater. The real EVA was only mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3 and it is unknown what became of him. Naomi Hunter (original) Dr. Naomi Hunter had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior to the Shadow Moses Incident. After her disappearence, her idenitity was stolen by the foster sister of Gray Fox. The real Naomi Hunter was only mentioned in Metal Gear Solid and it is unknown what became of her. Secretary of Defense (Lyndon Johnson administration) The Secretary of Defense was seen talking to the DCI during the award ceremony where Naked Snake received his Big Boss title, proposing to create "a unit like FOX" in the Army to perform top-secret sneaking missions for them. He was later seen with along Major Zero, Para-Medic, and Sigint, giving Big Boss official documents to allow for the creation of the FOXHOUND unit, after FOX was disbanded. He resembled the real life '60s-era Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, although he isn't directly named. Government Official (Gene's ally) A former Government official from the United States, this man helped Gene in stealing the ICBMG unit and delivering it to the San Hieronymo Peninsula. However, as soon as they delivered the ICBMG unit, Gene turned on him. Officially, he was dead, but he was actually hiding in the Airport. Snake found him and interrogated him at knifepoint for information on Metal Gear. Liquid Snake's Pentagon Spy This unnamed person worked within the U.S. Department of Defense and was also an informant for Liquid Snake. He was never seen in person but Liquid mentioned him to Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, referring to him as "a good friend in the Pentagon." He told Liquid of the DIA's FOXDIE and that Naomi Hunter had made some alterations to the virus' program, though no one knew how or why. KGB Chief Director (1960s) After Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot spoke with the KGB Chief Director on the phone, regarding The Boss's death and the destruction of Grozny Grad and the Granin research facility. The Director was disappointed that the facilities had been destroyed but Ocelot insisted that they were necessary sacrifices. Ocelot than assured him that Krushchev was finished and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Ocelot also suggested to the Director that they could use their knowledge on the events of both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater to blackmail America in future negotiations. Though his name was not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3, the real-life KGB Director in 1964 (Vladimir Yefimovich Semichastny) did indeed participate in the ousting of Krushchev. The Boss's Father The unnamed father of The Boss (when she was a young girl) was a member of the Wisemen's Committee. After explaining the traitorious nature of the Philosophers, he was killed by the Philosophers when his daughter (The Boss) was a little girl. He's also Ocelot's (maternal) grandfather. Donald Anderson's Wife Several years before the Shadow Moses Incident, the wife of DARPA Chief Donald Anderson acted as a consultant for a firm to which regular payments, in the tens of thousands of dollars, were made. In reality, the firm was a dummy corporation that collected the money from ArmsTech, of which the DARPA Chief was bribed to back the Metal Gear REX project. This was later discovered by Nastasha Romanenko and revealed in her book, In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Admiral Boorda Admiral Boorda was the Chief of Naval Operations. He was in charge of and oversaw the Arsenal Ship Project. However, in May 1996, he unexpectedly passed away prior to the time of the Phase II design of the Arsenal Ship Project. It was officially ruled to be suicide, but Nastasha Romanenko implied in her book: In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth that Admiral Boorda was actually murdered by The Patriots in order to allow its rival, the Metal Gear REX project to be initialized, as apparently bribing Donald Anderson wasn't enough. Non-canon characters GAKO Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looked like a LYNX Unit soldier, but wore the Gako camouflage. During the San Hieronymo Incident, he was known to have provided Big Boss's resistance with GA-KOs (the toy duck shown on his camo), which are used to distract enemies. The Gako Camo Soldier is an unlockable character in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. The Gako camouflage he wears is from MGS3. ''Metal Gear Acid'' '''Minnette Donnel A child passenger who was aboard flight 326 during its hijacking by terrorists. She defused the bomb on board with the assistance of Alice Hazel. She was actually Constance Flemming, Dr. Flemming's daughter. After Alice died, No. 16's spirit possessed her, thereby serving as No. 16's new host. Viggo Hach A senator and presidential candidate who was thought to become the next president. He was on flight 326 when it was hijacked. No. 16 believed that Hach was Hans Davis and killed him, not knowing that the real Hans Davis was Charles Schmeiser, the man working under Roger McCoy. Lena Arrow Senator Hach's assistant, who was also aboard the plane when it was hijacked, though she didn't seem to be affected as much as Senator Hach by the vercuronium bromide. This was due to the fact that she was actually an accomplice of No. 16, controlling the puppets Frances and Elsie. In the end, No. 16 turned on her and killed her using Minnette, carving No. 104 (No. 16's last competitor during the Ritual of Conjuration) onto her bones. References Category:Characters Category:Lists